The present invention relates to paperboard containers, and more particularly, to large bulk containers formed from a plurality of telescoped sleeves, such container preferably being for use with an internal bag holding fluid material such as a liquid or dry dispensable material.
As background information, it is known to ship fluid material in a large rigid cylindrical drum (e.g., a large metal drum) or a large paperboard container having a sealed inner fluid bag. A significant problem with these packages is that neither fit efficiently on a standard shipping pallet, such as the Grocery Marketers Association (G.M.A.) 40 inch by 48 inch universal pallet or the European metric pallet.
In addition, current bulk paperboard packages are made of three or more box pieces (called xe2x80x9cbox blanksxe2x80x9d, or simply xe2x80x9cblanksxe2x80x9d) of corrugated material. These pieces are either assembled by the paperboard manufacturer and then shipped to the customer for use, or the pieces are sent to the customer who must then assemble the blanks into useable bulk containers. Accepting a stock of large assembled containers (even though empty) is an undesirable arrangement for the customer since it requires significant storage space. Alternatively, the task of assembling corrugated containers is undesirable because it is typically difficult and time-consuming.
While drum type containers do not require assembly, they do require large volumes of space for shipment, handling, and storage (when full or empty.) A drum unit is not collapsible. In addition, drum units have no bottom discharge capability. To obtain the drum contents, the drum must be tilted 90 degrees or the contents pumped out of the drum top. Drum units also require costly cleaning and are difficult to dispose of when no longer useful. Thus, there are environmental issues in their disposal and accumulation.
Considering the above, a need exists for a bulk container particularly for use with fluid material. Ideally, such container would be sized to fit efficiently on standard-sized pallets, both for United States and European sizes. The container should be easy to assemble and require minimal amounts of storage space whether full or empty. In addition, such container should eliminate, or at least reduce, the need for metal drums.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a unitary bulk container is described having an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve. The inner sleeve has opposed side panels and two sets of opposed end panels. The outer sleeve also has opposed side panels and opposed end panels. As assembled, the inner sleeve is positioned within the outer sleeve. Either the inner sleeve side panels are adhered to the outer sleeve side panels or the inner sleeve end panels are adhered to the outer sleeve end panels. The other of the inner sleeve side or end panels are not adhered to the outer sleeve. This allows relative movement between the two unadhered opposed sides. The outer sleeve of the assembled container has a four-sided shaped (such as a square or rectangle), though, at least two of the outer sleeve upright corners do not form true 90 degree angles. The container is capable of assuming a flat unitary collapsed state and an open unitary erected state. The container is initially formed to its flat unitary collapsed state.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the non-90 degree corner angles of the outer sleeve are formed by using outer sleeve panels of various widths. For example, in one embodiment, one outer sleeve side panel is larger than the other outer sleeve side panel and one outer sleeve end panel is larger than the other outer sleeve end panel. Similarly, the inner sleeve, though having at least eight sides, is not a true octagon shape. This is accomplished in one embodiment by using inner sleeve panels with unequal widths. In another embodiment, the inner sleeve side panels are adhered to the outer sleeve side panels in an off-center manner, thus forming open spaces of unequal sizes between the exterior surfaces of the inner sleeve end panels and the interior surfaces of the outer sleeve corners.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the container is for use with an internal bag having a nozzle. In one embodiment, the inner sleeve includes a lower opening formed in one of the inner sleeve end panels, and the outer sleeve includes a lower opening positioned to align with the inner sleeve lower opening. The inner and outer sleeve lower openings are capable of passing an internal bag nozzle therethrough. A lock plate may be used to hold the bag nozzle in position.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, various bottom and upper flaps may be used to close out the ends of the container. In one embodiment, the inner sleeve further includes bottom flaps hingedly connected to one or both of its opposed side panels and/or opposed middle end panels. At least one of the opposed bottom flaps are preferably sized to abut one another along their exterior edges as assembled.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, a registration slot may be used to align the inner sleeve with the outer sleeve during assembly. After assembly, the container is taken from a flat unitary collapsed state to an open unitary erected state by pushing the distal upright corners of the container toward one another.